This invention relates to programmable logic array integrated circuit devices, and more particularly to the interconnection conductor resources provided on such devices.
Programmable logic devices which perform combinatorial logic functions based on product term ("Pterm") logic are well known as is shown, for example, by Pedersen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,224 and Patel et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,422. Programmable logic devices which perform combinatorial logic functions based on look-up table logic are also well known as is shown, for example, by Cliff et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,126. All of these references are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
The above-mentioned Cliff et al. reference shows a programmable logic device architecture in which so-called subregions of programmable logic are grouped together in so-called regions of programmable logic. Although other implementations are possible, in the especially preferred embodiment shown by Cliff et al. each subregion includes (1) a four-input look-up table for performing combinatorial logic on as many as four inputs to the subregion, (2) a register, and (3) programmable logic connectors ("PLCs") for allowing the subregion to output the look-up table output either directly or as registered by the register. The Cliff et al. subregions may also have other capabilities, but the foregoing simplified description will be sufficient for present purposes.
An advantageous feature of the Cliff et al. architecture is that local interconnection conductors are interspersed or interleaved between adjacent regions. These local conductors bring signals to the adjacent regions from other longer-distance interconnection conductors such as those that extend along an entire row or column of regions on the device. The local conductors also receive the output signals of the adjacent regions and convey those signals to the longer-distance conductors. Each subregion in a region receives some of its inputs from the local conductors on each side of the region that includes that subregion. Thus each subregion can receive as an input via the adjacent local conductors the output of any subregion in the region that includes that subregion and any subregion in either of the regions that share local conductors with the region that includes that subregion. To illustrate the last portion of the preceding sentence, a subregion in a first region can output to a local conductor that is interleaved between the first region and an adjacent second region. A subregion in the second region can derive one of its inputs from that local conductor. Data can thereby travel very rapidly between adjacent regions using local conductors interleaved between those regions and without having to make use of the inherently somewhat slower longer-distance conductors.
The above-described advantage of look-up table based programmable logic devices with interleaved local conductors does not generalize very well to Pterm based devices. This is because in Pterm logic the input signals do not divide among the various macrocells very completely. Many input signals may be required to feed large numbers of Pterms.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide Pterm logic with local interconnections between logic regions comparable to the local interconnections that are provided by the local conductors that are interleaved between the logic regions in devices of the type shown in the above-mentioned Cliff et al. reference.
It is a more general object of this invention to provide improved architectures for programmable logic devices, especially those that employ Pterm logic, but in some cases also those employing other types of logic such as look-up tables.